Hero Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp of the original story.


( **Oct. 31, 2000** )

It was after, Voldemort had killed James Potter and went upstairs to kill the Potter children when their mother, Lily had got in front of him. "Move girl!" He said.

"No! I won't let you kill my children!" She said.

"I made a promise to one of my most loyal servants to spare you. Now," he charged up. "MOVE!" He sent her into a wall knocking her out. Then he moved to the twins. "You were to kill me? I think not! AVADA KEDAVRA!" As the killing curse went to them, it bounced off and hit him, turning the Dark Lord into nothing but a pile of ash. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ten minutes later, Lily woke up and saw Hagrid taking her children away from their crib. She clocked him upside the head. "You Are Not Taking My Children Away On That Old Bastard's Orders!" She said, then she made a call.

[Hello?] Said the other voice on the line.

"Angel? I need your help."

[On the way!] Within a minute, a red and blue streak appeared in front of Lily. It was a goddess of a woman. She was dressed in a blue bodysuit with red boots, she had red hair in a braided mohawk, green eyes and slight freckles. She hugged Lily, "What happened?"

"He attacked and tried to kill the kids. Then this big Oaf tried to kidnap them!"

"What do you want to do?" Angel asked Lily handed Harry to her.

"Take him and protect him," she said.

"But, why?"

"Dumbledore's going to try something."

"Well, he's not going to forget you."

"I wouldn't want him to."

"Alright, I'll take him. What about you and the girls?"

"We're going to our family's manor in Magical UK. I want to see him in ten years though."

"You will." They hugged each other and Angel took off. Lily also packed up her and the girl's things and left a note for Dumbledore.

Once he showed up, all he saw was a dead James and a note. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Goat muncher,_

 _You are too late! As you can see, we are gone. I told you I can protect My children! We are all somewhere, not even you can go. I mean, unless you want your head gone._

 _Don't worry, you won't see this 'Mudblood Bitch' again._

 _Sincerely (not),_

 _Lilith Marie Potter;_

 _Lady of the Most Noble and Very Ancient house of Potter._

Dumbledore balled up the letter and threw it away. He was so mad, he was purple in the face. 'I must find them and have them die for the greater good!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel and Harry had made it to her home in New York. "Well Harry, we are home." She said. Just then a young man had shown up, he had shoulder length blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in a black and white under armor t-shirt, cargo pants and boots.

"Hey babe," he said while giving her a kiss. Sees Harry, "and who is this?"

"My nephew," she said. Harry opened his eyes revealing his gorgeous green eyes. They gasped, "they're beautiful!" She kissed him on the forehead, "Hello Harry. I'm your auntie Angie and this is your uncle Mikey." Harry started to cry, where was mummy? "Sh, mummy's alright. She can't be with you right now, but if you let me I can be mommy." Harry started to calm down and snuggled into her arms.

* * *

Harry grew up and they realized he had a genius IQ of 150. Harry was a smart little boy, not 'Franklyn Richards' smart, but he was smart. So smart that he flew through normal school and graduated high school at 16. He was going to an academy that was being run by the head of SHIELD and his godfather, Nick Fury. Harry was learning how to be a hero.

The teachers were proud of him because he was a very good student. He also had made friends and lovers. One of them was Peter Parker's eldest daughter; May. She was a looker, she had auburn colored hair, green-hazel eyes, faded freckles and a killer body. She was also tall, dressed in a red and blue bustier with black webbing. Sort of a 'nod' to her dad's alter ego, she was also in black tights and garter belt, short shorts and ankle high boots.

She also had on a black leather jacket and black gloves. She went over to him and grabbed him in a huge hug. Harry was dressed in a shirt, slacks and boots. "Good morning May," he said.

"Morning Harry," she said. She kissed him on the lips. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There are more students coming here."

"Huh, how many?"

"I don't know but they are going to train as heroes."

"That's interesting." Just then he was grabbed by a young woman, with an hourglass figure, long brown hair in a braided ponytail, blue eyes and a killer body. She sported a golden spider pendant hanging from a black choker. She is in a blue cardigan, with a black shirt under it, red stockings and mini skirt, black boots and a loose, red tie.

"Hi, Hair-bear!" She said.

"Hey Tantra," he said. "Wait a minute, where is Chaos?"

"She's close by." They look over to see a timid young woman with black hair and pale green eyes, she also has pale skin, dressed in a black dress and a red trench coat. She waved shyly at Harry, he waved her over she went over.

"Hello Harry," she said

"Good morning Chaos." He said and hugged her. Just then they heard the loudspeakers.

[ **Would Harry James Potter, report to the Headmaster's office. Harry Potter, please report to Headmaster Fury's office.** ]

"What did you do?" Asked May.

"Nothing. At least I don't think I did anything." So Harry went to the office.

( **Fury's office** )

Harry knocked on the door, "Come In!" He said, so he did and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked, inside he had seen a young woman also in the office. She was of African descent, like his Godfather. She had short black hair and brown eyes, Headmaster Fury was bald, had an eyepatch over his left eye the other was brown, was in all black bodysuit and had a black goatee.

"Yes Harry," he said. "Amanda Waller, this is my Godson Harry Potter."

"Ms. Waller," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." She said.

"Harry, some of Ms. Waller's students will be coming here because their school was destroyed."

"Okay, and how are we to help?"

"I offered them a place here at the academy. But, I would like for you to welcome them to the school and show them around."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Fury smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Goodman, better get a speech ready and get a uniform." Harry sighed, "I know, but it's official business."

"I shall tell my students that they have a place here." With that she left, leaving Harry and Fury in the office.

"Go to Jan," he wrote a message for her. "Ask her to design your outfit. Give her this message, this will give her permission to do it." Harry nodded and went to Ms. van Dyne's office.

TBC


End file.
